The Next Day After Tomorrow
by TemariFire
Summary: The story is based on Inuyasha's wideban cd "Asatte," and continues off from Sesshomaru's proposal to Rin. Rin is faced with life changing decisions and fights alongside Sesshomaru against a mysterious new villain.
1. One Brave Step Forward

_Author's Notes:_

_To my readers,_

_I'm putting this story on hold for now until I can figure how I'm going to reconstruct this story. So it will be awhile before I will update this story and finish it. Thanks for all those reviewed and took the time to read my story._

_TemariFire_

* * *

Chapter One: One Brave Step Forward

I see the first rays of light creeping through the shutter cracks. I turn over onto my back and gaze up at the ceiling, thinking about yesterdays encounter with Lord Sesshomaru. I had gone into the underworld in pursuit of Inuyasha and his friends only to discover Lord Sesshomaru was there too. I smiled thinking how my tongue twister game proved to be the perfect opportunity for Lord Sesshomaru's proposal.

It has been eight years since Naraku was destroyed and the Shikon jewel disappeared from the world. Kagome came back to be with Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku had three more children. Shippo continued his demon fox training and Kahoku was often gone slaying demons. The only unsettled matter was Lord Sesshomaru and I.

Our relationship took an unexpected turn when we were about to leave the village. Lady Kaede approached Lord Sesshomaru and suggested he leave me in her care and allow me to grow up some more. And when I was ready I could choose the life I wanted. The most surprising part of this was he willingly agreed it. Tears began to roll down my face uncontrollably and seeing this he knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Rin, you should to live among your kind. When you are ready, you may come back if you so wish," Lord Sesshomaru spoke with a steady voice but his eyes could not hide the I saw pain.

I covered my face with my hands and cried even more because I knew it was true. Ever since I met that monk in the woods, his words constantly haunted me. It was true humans and demons live in different worlds. And no matter how much I wanted to be a part of his world, my own weak life would separate me from him.

When I finally lifted up my face to look into his golden eyes I said, "Lord Sesshomaru….please don't forget about me."

Lord Sesshomaru stood up and looked away from me. He then simply replied, "I promise."

After he spoke those words to me I watched Ah-Un, Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru walk out of my life. Somehow, over the years I began to understand the meaning behind his words and surely but slowly began to see a different life without him. He wanted me to experience a human life, so when I made my choice whether to live among my kind or with him I was fully aware of the responsibility of my decision. I greatly appreciated this gift he gave to me.

Lord Sesshomaru in turn kept his promise and often visited bearing extravagant gifts. I suppose it was his way to express his care towards me since he's never been much for words. His visits always filled me with great joy whenever he came.

As I grew older I began to understand that demons don't see time and age like humans do, for they are not bound to it. It didn't occur to me until now but we've never had a defined relationship in terms of humans or demons. We were never father and daughter, brother and sister, protector and ward, or even lovers, we were just Rin and Lord Sesshomaru. I never questioned it and we both left it the way it was. It wasn't until yesterday that Lord Sesshomaru changed everything between us. This left me feeling surprised but at the same time extremely happy too.

And as the morning sun grew brighter, I knew who I would confide my secret with, Kagome. She had always been kind to me and could see past what most people could not often discern for themselves. When Lord Sesshomaru first left me with Lady Kaede, I was very depressed by my separation from him. Kagome seeing this, often talked with me to help lift up my spirits. My smile quickly returned and I even became friends with Inuyasha's group much to Lord Sesshomaru's displeasure.

I stretched out my body and rose up from the floor bed. I opened the window shutters to allow a morning breeze refresh the stale air in my bedroom. I poked my head out the door and saw a note from Lady Kaede placed on top of the dinner table. I knew instantly she would be busy the whole day helping those around the village. I quickly put on my brightly colored kimono that Lord Sesshomaru had given me and grabbed a rice bun from the kitchen table. I slipped on my shoes and slid open the front door.

I walked through the village market and past a series of small farm homes until I arrived at my destination. Kagome and Inuyasha's home was a modest wooden cottage with chimes hanging from their front tree. With a deep breath, I knocked on the door. Kagome opened the door and greeted me with a smile.

"Oh good morning Rin! What brings you here today? Wait I think I know what it is. Come on in!" As Kagome hurried me in.

I walked inside her cottage home and sat down on the cloth mat. "I need to talk to you about what happened the other day in the underworld." I say.

But before I could finish Kagome blurts out, "I know all about what Sesshomaru said to you. I recorded his proposal on my voice recording pen before Inuyasha that idot destroyed it."

"What is a voice recording pen?" I replied confused. Kagome sometimes spoke strange things to me but I suppose it should be expected since she is not from this time. Kagome staying here with Inuyasha only provided how great her love was for him.

"Uhh never mind." Kagome said.

"Anyways it great you already know because it's a really long proposal!" I say with a sigh of relief.

"You made Sesshomaru really nervous if he had to speak a proposal to you at lightning speed," said Kagome jokingly.

I began laughing, thinking how my tongue twister game only resulted in me turning bright red after his proposal to me.

"I guess there is nothing Lord Sesshomaru can't do?" I say sarcastically.

But then I stop laughing and say "Kagome what should I do? I'm not sure how to reply. "

"Rin, anyone who saw you with Sesshomaru would have to be blind not to notice the connection between the two of you…but I think you just need to let go your fear." says Kagome, in a gentle voice.

I sat silent for a moment thinking about her words. "Fear" I thought, "Fear of what…?" And then I realized what I was afraid of and replied, "Yes your right Kagome, I know what I need to do."

* * *

Two months had passed since I last went to Kagome's house and I knew Lord Sesshomaru would be visiting soon. The winter season was steadily approaching and most of leaves from the trees had fallen. Looking around I noticed a few of small-shriveled leaves still lingering onto the skeleton branches. Today I decided to take a walk in the forest of Inuyasha to help ease my mind.

A cold breeze pushed behind me and I knew who it was. I turned around and looked at the tall figure covered in armor and silk. In all my years of knowing Lord Sesshomaru, his presence was always so mezmerizing. His silvery white mane and pale skin emanating an un-human glow. Jagged stripes crossed alongside his cheeks and a crescent moon held high on his brow. His golden eyes looking into me. We stood still watching each other for what it seemed like an eternity before I looked away.

"Have you thought about what you are asking of me? Of yourself? I'm only a passing of the wind in all your long years of life. What good comes from a human and demon who fall in love? Tragedy like your father and Izayoi? Our children despised by all? Can you bear the weight of loving a human? Of Loving me?" I say, finally confessing my fears.

I fight back the tears welling up in my eyes. Lord Sesshomaru closes the distance between us until I can feel the warmth of his body radiating towards me. He lifts up his right hand and gently touches the side of my face. And when I finally gather up the courage to look at him again, I see the softness in his golden eyes and understand he has the same fears too.


	2. Winter Snow

Chapter 2: Winter Snow

A single tear escapes from corner of her eye. I see the vulnerability and turmoil within her eyes. I comfort her the only way I know how, by placing my hand on her cheek.

Not so long ago I would think me a fool to care about any being especially humans. I saw humans as annoying selfish creatures who lived short pointless lives. I once thought myself a god amongst mortals until a little girl humbled the most dangerous creature, I Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin approached a dangerous creature nonetheless but an injured one she would surely die. And with my most fearsome face I growled at her and to my absolute surprise she poured water over my face. As if she could wash away my demon form. For a moment, I was in complete shock. From our first meeting in the forest until now, she has remained my one weakness that I willingly give my life to protect.

But now standing before for me was no longer the little girl from the woods, whose being was once filled with pure joy at my mere presence. She stood before me proud and strong. A woman who demanded I give her an answer and looked away as if I was no one of significance.

And then she began to lose her resolve and quivered in the wake of her fears. The fears of her mortality and the dire prospects of being with a demon. I had once felt such irritations that drove me mad with rage. But now they were no longer a concern for me for I had chosen my bride.

When she finally lifted up her face I told her, "Rin, the choice is yours alone…do as you wish."

Rin's face appeared a taken back by my response. She looked down once again and went into deep thought. Carefully studying her features, Rin had grown into a great beauty that would make any woman or demoness envy. Her long dark hair fell along the curve of her waist. Her fair skin radiated warmth and youth. Her long lashes perfectly outlined those big warm brown eyes. And when I looked at her lips, I longed to see its smile. Examining her made me almost forget to breathe and I quickly look away to mask my growing anxiety. _I should of never left her in the village_, I thought. Regardless of anything, Rin always had a choice.

"I have lived a good life here among my kind and I am forever thankful for you in allowing me to enjoy it. It shame though because I'm really going to miss it," replied Rin.

Rin leaned her body forward and put her head on my chest and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I make you nervous don't I?"

"Ridiculous," I replied, hiding my relief at her response. Satisfied, I watched the season's first snow, fall on her dark long hair.


	3. Full Moon

Chapter 3: Full Moon

A small hunched figure emerges through the falling snow. I instantly recognize who it is and call out, "Lady Kaede!"

Lady Kaede squints with her eyes for a moment and then recognizes it is me. I see her holding tightly onto a basket filled with goods. I look at her hands and remember pulling those same exact hands to Sango's childbirth.

"Rin, I see Lord Sesshomaru has come back to visit you," says Lady Kaede.

"Yes he has Lady Kaede. Here let me help you with those," I say.

Grabbing the basket I slide open the front door. A gust of wind and snow rush past me and fall onto the wooden floor. Lady Kaede takes off her snow covered shoes and walks over to the hearth to begin building a fire. I place the basket down and discover that I have left a path of melted snow in my wake. When I glance up, I notice Lord Sesshomaru still standing outside in the falling snow. I know why he didn't come in this time and it's because Lady Kaede would rather hear about my decision from me than anyone else. _So he's giving me some privacy,_ I think to myself.

"So Rin, I see that you have decided to leave with Lord Sesshomaru," says Lady Kaede.

My mouth drops. How did she know when I didn't even tell her yet?

"No need to be so shocked Rin. I can tell by the way you look at him that you've made your decision," says Lady Kaede.

Lady Kaede slowly rises and walks across the room to a wooden chest. She opens the chest and rummages through its contents. After Lady Kaede acquires the item and she walks backs to hand me a gift wrapped in silk.

"Here child take this to remember me and all the happy days we spent together. I will greatly miss you," says Lady Kaede.

I carefully unfold the corners of the silk cloth and discover it contents are a black beaded bracelet. This bracelet was not just any ordinary bracelet, this bracelet once belonged to Kikiyo. Lady Kaede told me as a child that Kikiyo was born with strong spiritual powers. This very bracelet was made to help Kikiyo control and harness her powers until she was skilled enough to wield it on her own. The only problem was that I didn't have any spiritual powers, despite my long years of training with Lady Kaede.

"Rin, I know you what you're thinking but I sense one day these beads will be of great use to you," says Lady Kaede.

"Oh Lady Kaede anything from you is wonderful! Thank you so much!" I say with all the happiness I can muster up.

"Well you better be off now. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like to be kept waiting," says Lady Kaede.

I give Lady Kaede a warm hug and take a few steps towards the front door. I abruptly stop and turn my head around to look one last time at the only home I've down since my family was murdered. Lady Kaede offered me more than food and shelter, she gave me a mother's love.

"And Rin make sure to come back and visit me soon," says Lady Kaede.

"I promise I'll be back to visit you as soon I can," I reply.

As Lord Sesshomaru and I approach the edge of village I say to him, "Wait for me here. I want to say good bye to Kagome before I leave."

I run off towards Kagome's house and knock on the door. The door slides open to reveal Inuyasha. He sniffs the air and automatically looks in the direction of Lord Sesshomaru. He gives Lord Sesshomaru a dirty look and replies, "Oh it's you again."

Lord Sesshomaru glares at Inuyasha when suddenly Kagome pops her head out from behind him.

"Rin," Kagome says.

She looks back and forth at me and Lord Sesshomaru, until she comes to a conclusion that we are leaving the village together. Kagome pushes Inuyasha aside and quickly pulls me in the house.

"So Rin what did you say? What did he say? Tell me all about it?" Kagome speaking excitedly.

Inuyasha steps inside the house and yells, "Hey what the hell was that for?"

"Inuyasha be quite! I want to listen to what Rin has to say," yells Kagome.

Inuyasha is about to speak again but holds back at Kagome's murderous glare. She turns back around and smiles once again at me. I tell her about the details leading up to my decision. After listening to my story Kagome excitedly says, "Rin I'm so happy for you! But hey why don't you hurry up and get pregnant, so we can have babies at the same time yeah!"

"What?" I say shocked.

The last thing on my mind was having babies. It was hard enough just decided to whether or not I would leave with Lord Sesshomaru.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow but since you're already here. I'm pregnant!" says Kagome.

"Oh Kagome I'm so happy for the both of you. I know how much you been waiting for this," I reply.

Kagome and Inuyasha for years have been trying to have children and were left with nothing but disappointment. Kagome took it the hardest and often blamed herself for not being able to have children.

"Rin come closer here, I want to give you a bit of advice before you go," says Kagome.

"Okay," I say.

I lean towards what Kagome has to whisper in my ear and reply with a shock.

"Uh Kagome you know I can hear too! Uaghh I think I'm going to go throw up," says Inuyasha.

I watch Inuyasha leave the house without so much as glancing at his brother. I turn my attention back to Kagome and she gives me wide grin.

"Think about it Rin," says Kagome.

When I return back to where Lord Sesshomaru is waiting, he is obviously irritated by this unexpected visit. I will never understand why Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru are constantly at odds with each other. When in truth they actually care for each other but I personally think Lord Sesshomaru is the bully of the two.

As we continue on our journey I ask Lord Sesshomaru, "So where is our first adventure today?

"We are going to my home," says Lord Sesshomaru.

"Your home? I didn't know you had a home," I reply confused.

"So where is your home Lord Sesshomaru?" I say.

Lord Sesshomaru does not answer me and I drop the subject. I happily chatter on about my life in the village and eventually I end up talking about nonsense things to kill time. Lord Sesshomaru does not say anything as usual but I know he is listening. We stop at a glade in the forest to let me rest. I am not use to the traveling long distances anymore. So I sit down against a tree and rub my feet.

"Rin we're leaving," says Lord Sesshomaru.

"Already? But I just sat down," I protested.

Lord Sesshomaru suddenly lifts me up into his arms and flys us off into the sky. I had forgotten how fearless I use to be riding on Ah-Un and now I was getting scared whenever I looked down. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip around Lord Sesshomaru's armored breast plate as if my life depend on it and for a moment I thought saw Lord Sesshomaru laugh at me.

We flew over a sea of snow covered mountains until I saw it. The palace was like a glimmering beacon reflecting back the last rays of sun. The palace was built on the highest mountain peak overlooking a hidden valley. The valley contained a lake encircled by a lush green meadow, which somehow escaped the winter touch.

Lord Sesshomaru set us down in a courtyard within the heart of the palace. The walls and floors of palace were built out of precious stones. And as the sun light began to fade, the stones illuminated a soft glow. And running towards us was Master Jaken.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru you have returned with Lady Rin! Everything has been completed as you requested my Lord," says Master Jaken excitedly.

I look at down at the old green imp and surprised him with a tight embrace. Master Jaken squirms in my arms and says, "Rin put me down at once! Let me go!"

"Oh Master Jaken I've missed you so much! Where is A-Uh? I want to see him too," I say.

Master Jaken tries to hide his happiness at my words and says, "Rin, I mean Lady Rin don't worry, you will see him soon enough. I wanted to let you know that Lord Sesshomaru has prepared special gift in honor of you. Come this way."

Master Jaken leads us down a maze of corridors before we reach our destination. We stop in front of a beautifully carved door. Master Jaken turns the door handle and it opens to reveal a garden with a house in the center.

"This section of the palace is a gift to you, Lady Rin. Lord Sesshomaru personally saw to its design. I hope Lady Rin is pleased with it," says Master Jaken.

"Rin is very pleased," I say looking at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, leave us," says Lord Sesshomaru.

"Uh yes my Lord," replys Jaken, as he grumbles on his way out the door.

I turn my attention back to Lord Sesshomaru pondering what I should do next. It's funny how I've been alone with him the whole day and now I'm starting to feel nervous.

Lord Sesshomaru comes towards me, slowly takes my hand and places it on the side of his face. I am surprised by his sudden display of affection and watch happily as he guides my hand towards his lips. He closes his eyes and gently kisses the tips of my fingers. A warm sensation begins to radiate deep within me as his hand presses the back of my waist tightly against his body. Closing my eyes, I forget about everything but his warm hungry lips pressing against mine.

* * *

The moon light cast shadows onto her bare skin. My eyes study the curves of her body only to return back to her perfectly formed lips. I take in a breath of her intoxicating scent and notice a slight change in her body. Gently move her hand off my chest and I slip out of bed.

"Tonight is the beginning of the first full moon," I say.

Fastening on a robe, I walk onto the balcony. Closing my eyes, I to listen to the sounds of night and growl in satisfaction. As Rin begins to stir, I turn back to look when suddenly all the hairs on my body stand straight up. I sense danger. I smell the air for the threat but cannot detect a source. In a flash of light, I grab my gear and fly off in search of the shadow.


	4. First Encounter

_Author's Note: Here is chapter 4! I've been experimenting with different writing styles to see what fits my story better, so sorry in advance for the inconsistency in my writing style. I'm going to stop revising my chapters so much because I'm driving myself crazy. With time and practice my writing skills will improve. I hope you enjoy the reading and please leave some feedback. Thanks!_

Chapter 4: First Encounter

Flying high above, a white figure, clad in armor, scours the earth below. No enemy could hide from his grasp, once it became his prey, only a quick death was certain. Guided by instinct alone, he left in search for this mysterious threat. His enemy was wise to hide its scent, he thought. But what was it's motive to go through such great lengths as to hide its scent from him?

There he saw it, a mysterious man dressed in black robes, running through mountain pass below. With a burst of speed he followed in pursuit. The man managed to make it into the forest growth, as if that could hide him for me. As he flew over the skeleton trees, hundreds of human shadows began to emerge from the treetops. _So it's a trap_, he thought. He did not care, for they were no match for him. Suddenly the human shadows began to twist into monstrous creatures. They began attacking him from all sides and drawing forth his bakusaiga, he killed hundreds in one sweep. The monstrous shadow figures vanished with each stroke of his bakusaiga. He quickly realized they were no more than an illusion.

The man in black robes abruptly stops in an opening in the forest, waiting for him. Landing on the ground he discovers its a monk holding unto prayer beads. Sesshomaru comes running at full speed to quickly eliminate his enemy. The human monk sneers at him and hurls a black fireball. The black fireball comes at incredible speed and opens into a net. It hits Sesshomaru with a stunning force and pins him unto the ground. Surprisingly, the black fire does not burn him.

Struggling under the net of fire, he begins to feel his demonic aura being drained. _So he intends to capture me_, _that will never happen_! Tenseiga begins to pulse and Sesshomaru takes out the sword and cuts through black fire ropes. But as he cut the fire ropes, it breaks into segmented pieces landing on his clothes, now actually burning deeply into his flesh. Finally he smells it, the spirit manipulating the human monk. With teneseiga he strikes the spirit and hears its agonizing scream. The spirit disappears and the human monk falls onto the ground, as if he were just a string puppet. Tenseiga falls out of his hand and lands on his knees. Sesshomaru looks up worriedly into the sky.

* * *

"Rin."

Waking up covered in sweat, Rin opens her eyes to see that Lord Sesshomaru is gone. She's never had a dream like that before about Lord Sesshomaru. Could it be he is in danger? For him to leave without saying a word, there must have been something of great urgency. Rin quickly puts on her clothes and calls for Master Jaken.


End file.
